


one true vice

by kuro49



Series: jason rare pair challenge [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Creampie, Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: There are some things Jason wants more than others.Or, the one where Jason can admit that it is the combination of being used thoroughly, of being fucked messily, of coming out on the other side of overstimulation or denied over and over again that gets him off so definitively.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Mob, Jason Todd/Other(s)
Series: jason rare pair challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409680
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	one true vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inihiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inihiu/gifts).

> inspired by the nsfw version of rik's [butt day art](https://twitter.com/jasontidds/status/1191554087717728261), which is just 🍑💦💦💦
> 
> feel free to imagine the "other(s)" as whoever you think jason is feeling horny for (the right answer is obviously anyone and everyone).

It's drugs. It's violence. It's sex.

Like most men, Jason has his vices too.

Sometimes, it is that scratch in his throat that makes him ache for the seep of nicotine. Other times, it is that itch at his fingertips that makes him yearn for the cool press of his twin Glocks to the center of his palms. Most times, it is just this deep seated need to be shoved to his knees, waistband of his pants pushed just low enough over the swell of his ass to have the blunt intrusion of a cock pressing inside of him.

It gets him whining each and every time, the sound a pitiful thing if his partners care at all.

Sometimes comfort is all he wants, fingers winding themselves into his hair, a mouth pressing kisses from his temple to his jaw, sucking love bites if he knows that four lettered word at all into the space where his neck stretches out into his shoulders while praises on a gravelled tone gets his pulse going double time.

Sometimes the rough, tough tug is what gets him screaming himself hoarse if they let him scream at all. His whole body goes slack at the thought, of being felt up over his clothes, of being opened up all the way on the full length and girth of a good hard cock. Sometimes two. Because if there is anyone with the patience and the heart to listen, Jason can admit that it is the combination of being used thoroughly, of being fucked messily, of coming out on the other side of overstimulation or denied over and over again that gets him off so definitively.

He likes the tight clutch of fingertips against his hips, callouses digging into the softer unmarred skin of his inner thighs, arms around his waist dragging him in just to work him up and down their cocks at their pace. He likes a firm hand at his jaw keeping him from swallowing, forcing him to really taste that clinging salty bitterness of semen all across his mouth and tongue. He likes it even more when they are holding him still as he feels their come splashing hot and wet over his brows and cheeks, white over his lashes and white in his vision as he comes too.

Left to his own device, Jason has his legs beneath him, pulled taut and wide for them to take their turns with him.

One cock eagerly nudging past his rim just as the last one finishes inside of him. It is a lot, and it feels like it could be too much but there is the tight fit of two fingers alongside of another one to spread him out further, like he isn't on the brink of being stretched to breaking as he is passed from one on to the next.

Skin flushed and hot to the touch while their hands push and pull but never once letting go of him. There is something he craves in that when he is held then held down. Eyes shiny with tears lining his lashes, mouth all red, his pants is soaked all down the front with his own release while he is stuffed full at the center with their come, sticky and wet and dripping readily from his used and swollen hole.

Jason turns his head, swallowing hard, glancing up at the waiting men looking down at him in this state: A little bit wrecked, and all of it for their taking.

"Gentlemen." He says to them, a greeting for propriety's sake. Except there is nothing proper about this when there is a shamelessly large cut out in the shape of what could almost be made out to be a heart in the fabric at the back of his pants. An invitation like everything else that came before could be mistaken as anything other than just one breathless _yes _on his part.

Jason's throat is parched, his voice is rough, he drags his tongue across his bottom lip and their eyes follow the motion, tracking the shiver that runs down his spine in anticipation. They are far from done with him, and that's just the way Jason wants it.


End file.
